fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Banshee
Banshees are a type of enemy in Fable II. They mainly infest Wraithmarsh, but you will encounter one during the Brightwood Tower quest in Nightmare Hollow. They also appear at the Bowerstone Cemetery in Community Service quests, and at Knothole Island during the rain season, and Bloodstone during the quest where brothers, Max & Sam, go to Wraithmarsh and release a Queen Banshee, which assaults the nearby town. Banshees are the souls of women who have fallen into darkness by the greed of others, having been treated very badly. They appear as a floating, hooded, human outline covered by rags. Banshee screams depress all who hear it, and fills them with the horrors of their past, trying to demoralise them. Notes *Banshees will taunt you in a ghastly voice about your past. See Quotes below. *A Queen Banshee is larger than a normal Banshee with white robes and can summon 5 shadow children rather than 4. *She also seems to know that it is a game (see quotes). Quotes Banshees try to demoralize their victims through insults, as a means of distracting them, enraging them, or simply making them give up. These comments vary greatly and differ depending on the player's actions throughout the game. Here is a list of known Banshee quotes: * "Your son/daughter despises you." * "Do you really think everything in existence revolves around you? This world will carry on without your parasitic presence." * "You are worthless, let me take your life now and put you to rest." * "Nothing you do means anything, and when you die, you will be forgotten." * "You bring only despair to this world. It is better off without you." * "What would Rose say if she could see you now? Do you think she would be proud? Do you think she would recognize the creature you've become?" * "The people you see, all the people you talk to, they are not real. You are alone in this universe. Terribly alone." * "The prisoners of the Spire cry out your name. Where are you? Where is their Hero?" * "I will bring you peace." * "Come with me, my love. I am your bride." * "Did you know Rose didn't die right away from that shot? No, she watched you fall through that window, heard as your body thudded against the ground and cried bitter tears before a final shot from Lucien ended her life." * "Close your eyes. You cannot escape the inevitable." * "Succumb to my embrace." * "Could you do nothing to save your sister? Were you too weak to stop her death?" * "You think you're a hero? Taking orders from a weak, old, blind woman; don't you have a mind of your own?" * "You still hear Rose's death cry when you try to sleep at night, don't you?" * "Think of all the time you've wasted fighting blame, when you could have been leading a normal life." * "Join us. Join us. Join us." * "Rose would have done anything to protect you. She even gave her life, and what have you done about it? Nothing, nothing at all." * "It is all over. After your death awaits the void. You will cease to exist completely." * "Lucien laughs every night as he remembers that night in his study. He still keeps the gun with which he shot you and your sister." * "You didn't have the backbone to put Bob out of his misery." * "The whole world despises you." * "Why do you think you continue to cheat death? Not even oblivion wants you." * "Hammer still thinks her father's death is your fault. One day she will betray you in revenge." * "Love wasn't enough to keep him/her with you..." * "Not even your gold was enough to make her/him stay." * "Your son/daughter hates you, he/she will get a blade in the night and plunge it through your heart." * "Your husband/wife is cold and alone right now. Balverines will feast on his/her flesh." * "Your son/daughter is so sweet, like honey. Last night when I visited your home, he/she screamed your name as he/she died." * "Think about all the endless hours you've wasted playing this game. And for what? Nothing!" * "You should've never left your husband/wife alone!" * "I have seen where murderers like you go. It is a dark, desolate place." * "The soul of the one you killed wanders here. It shrieks in suffering." Tips * If you have the gun The Perforator or Hal's Rifle after killing all her unnatural offspring she summons usually one barrage will kill her quickly and efficiently * When you come across one they will summon about 4 unnatural offspring to attack you. You must defeat these before you can damage the Banshee. They are weaker than Hollow Men. * Watch out when fighting a Banshee's her unnatural offspring, while you are distracted she will slowly move closer and closer to you so she can attack you herself, so try to keep moving until you kill her minions. * Once you defeat her unnatural offspring, she will be susceptible to any kind of attack. About 3 or 4 shots with a Blunderbuss should defeat her. * Head shots do much more damage to them, and should be utilized by gun slingers. * Melee Heroes should use their flourish ability to inflict the most damage. * Spell-casters should note that level 5 inferno is sufficient to kill any banshee and her minions in one hit. Simply charge it up as an area of effect and make sure you are close enough to the Banshee; the spell will initially slay her offspring, leaving her susceptible as the wave of fire hits her. * Another option is to use 1 tier Raise Dead spells cast away from yourself. Not only will they distract her offspring, but the banshee will attempt to drain their health rather than yours, leaving you free to attack at a safe distance. * It is good to use''' Judge's Steel''' or The Rising Sun as they do extra damage against Banshees and other evil creatures. * It is possible to just run away, so players who have not leveled up much can just run as far away as possible, and, if you're fast enough, it won't teleport after you and its health bar and music will fade. By doing this, you can spare yourself the XP loss and scarring. Gallery Banshee.jpg|A drawing of a Banshee Banshee 2.jpg Banshee Plus Children.jpg|A Banshee's summoned ally Banshee concept art.jpg|Banshee concept art ru:Баньши Category:Fable II Enemies